Come On, It's Lovely Weather
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: America and England go for a walk in a "winter wonderland."


_The songs quoted, the movie quoted, and Hetalia in general do not belong to me. They are property of their respective owners. I own nothing._

_This was written for the USxUK Secret Santa Exchange over at LiveJournal._

**---**

"America."

"Yeah, England?"

"Remind me why we're taking a walk in below freezing temperatures**,** complete with a threat of snow?"

"Because it's a winter wonderland!"

"America," England said again, his tone full of warning.

"Oh, lighten up! Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. Beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in—"

"America!"

America laughed, kicking the snow. "What? Got a problem with singing?"

"Just… not that song! Or any song. Not until you learn how to sing," England told him, missing the deflation of America's smile.

"As you wish." America shot him a grin that told England he had just quoted something _else, _though England wasn't sure what it was. Or if he even wanted to know.

They fell silent, the only sound heard being the cold winter's wind whistling through the trees. As England had pointed out, it was a cold, dreary day, not one any sane person would normally want to be out in. For some reason, however, America had decided that it would be perfect for a walk and though England had originally said no, he had given him those darned puppy dog eyes, and the next thing England knew, he was walking through the calm, quiet park with America. The only thing that was making it almost worth it, was the beauty found in the serenity, not that England would ever admit it.

The wind began picking up and England shivered, unconsciously moving closer to America for warmth. America, smiling, purposely moved closer to England, the action going unnoticed.

The temperature dropped even further, and England found himself stealing glances at America. He looked perfectly warm in his jacket, completely unfazed by the wind. He was always so warm to the touch, something America claimed had to do with the Southern states. In fact, considering how he hated the cold, it shocked England that he not only chose to _live _in a northern state, but that he also wanted to take a walk in the "winter wonderland."

"You're a moron, did you know that?" England grumbled.

"Yeah, you tell me that all the time," America laughed. As usual, he had no idea what had brought on England's comment, but it was something England said all the time, whether there was a reason or not, so it didn't really matter.

Once again, they fell silent, America seemingly entranced by the glistening snow and icicles hanging from the bare tree branches. England continued stealing glances, wondering how America was not showing any affects of the cold, especially when he, England, was freezing. His shivering had grown to an almost uncontrollable level, and America seemed unaffected. It didn't seem fair.

America turned to look at England and smiled. His smile quickly turned to a frown when England glowered at him. What he'd done wrong, he didn't know, but he wasn't going to ask as long as England wasn't yelling. Nope. Not at all. He was just going to keep walking, enjoy the scenery, as well as his time with England. Just keep walking and… America stopped himself from jumping when he felt England grab his hand.

"England what—"

"D-don't misunderstand my actions!" England shouted, his grip on America's hand tightening while he turned away, blushing. "It-it's cold and you're always…warm. Don't laugh!"

America's smile grew bigger, but he complied and did not laugh. "As you wish."

America moved closer to England, holding his hand tighter. He refused to admit that maybe, just maybe, he was blushing, too. Heroes didn't blush! It was cold, that's all. That's why England was holding his hand, after all. He definitely wasn't blushing.

"It's so pretty out here, isn't it?" America asked, gesturing to the surrounding area using both his hand and England's.

"No." England noticed America's crestfallen look and sighed. "Fine, yes, it is pretty, I guess. If you like snow and ice. But, America, I thought you didn't like the winter. Why are we out here?"

"I may not like winter, but I can appreciate it, you know? Cycles and all that crap. It's needed, so why fight it? I decided that this year, I would embrace it! And, well," America trailed off, his blush deepening as he laughed weakly. "Never mind."

England sighed, moving closer to America's side. For warmth, of course, not because he wanted to be that close. "No, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing important," America grumbled, absently rubbing his thumb against England's hand, looking almost uncomfortable.

"I'm sure it wasn't important, but you still felt it important enough to at least consider saying it. Now, tell me, or I swear I will leave your arse out here, alone."

"Erm," America cleared his throat. "Well…it'?" He said in a rush. "Hey, look, it's snowing!" He shouted, using their connected hands to point.

England wrinkled his nose when a snowflake fell on it. "So it is," he muttered. "But as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, yes?"

America stumbled, looking at England in shock. "W-what?"

England turned away, blushing. "No-nothing. Let's head back before it gets too heavy."

"No, wait, what di—" America was cut off when England suddenly kissed him.

"Let's go back," England said again, pulling away, his blush deepening and his grip on America's hand tightening.

"Ok but…why did you kiss me?"

"I did no such thing. And you say _I'm_ the one with the overactive imagination. I think the cold has finally gotten to you."

America laughed again, using England's hand to pull the other close so that they were walking almost shoulder to shoulder. "Yeah… let's go—hey! Do you hear the sleigh bells ring?"

"America, what did I say about quoting songs?"

"No, seriously! Come on! Let's go for a sleigh ride!"

America took off running, England being forced to follow along by their connected hands. He sighed in fake irritation. Maybe a sleigh ride wouldn't be that bad. Maybe.


End file.
